kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Dragon Plays with Fire/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Blue Dragon Plays with Fire" from the series Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Elliott Owen. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. Blue Dragon Plays with Fire episode opens with the morning sun shining across the village. Po bangs a spoon against a pot in Jing’s room. Po: All right, everybody up! It's Kung Fu time! First day of class! Jing: out of bed Intruder! throws ninja stars around a scared Po’s body Oh! Hey, Master Po! Wow, that would've been bad! laughs Po: laughs Yeah… let's go wake up the others. scene cuts to Jing banging the pot in Fan Tong’s room, causing him to blindly push her and Po in his wake. In Bao’s room, Po lightly bangs the pot with no success. Po: Bao? punches Po in his wake. Bao: Huh? What up, Master Po! Po: Up and at 'em, little guy. Hey, where's your sister— Nu Hai: Present, Master Po! and the other three flinch at the sight of a tired Nu Hai Po: What are you doing? Nu Hai: I was so excited, I couldn't sleep! a scroll Here, I made a list of all the Kung Fu I want to learn. Po: Diggin' that Kung Fu 'tude, Nu Hai. We're gonna need it if we're gonna get to the bottom of that insane Four Constellations Hero Chi you've got. And I've got a surprise for you. I found an amazing new place for us to train! scene cuts to an uprooted temple on a snowy hill. Ta-da! and the others are seen standing way below the tall, snowy hill. Bao: We're supposed to train all the way up there? Po: Look at all those great stairs, huh? You think I was born with this killer bod? No, I earned it. Running up the stairs of the Jade Palace. Race you to the top! shoves the others and runs up the hill. The scene fades to Po struggling on climbing the hill. Am I there? chuckles I knew I'd beat those kids to the— the others already in front of him Oh, come on! Jing: She's a real beaut', sir. Nu Hai: 'Yeah, this is good! ''temple partly breaks. I'm sure if we slap a little of paint on it, and maybe some nails— on ice Woah! and the other three slip and panic as well. The scene cuts to Po and the others near the temple. '''Po: Kung Fu teachable moment. This new training hall may look less than epic on the outside. But in Kung Fu, it's all about what's inside that counts! door open Wow. It is so much worse inside. Fan Tong: sniffs It smells like dying in here. Jing: sniffs Yeah, nice! Wonder if I could get this as a scented candle. Nu Hai: I bet there's even stuff in here we could use to make equipment! Bao: No offense, Master Po, but this place is— Nu Hai: '''Perfect! '''Po: Okay, before we start, let's talk chi. Hero Chi is supposed to go to one master in every generation. And somehow all four of you got it. Nu Hai: How did you receive your Hero Chi? Po: I got it from dying and coming back from the Spirit Realm. Which, P.S., I don't recommend. And Master Oogway got it from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. others gasp in awe as Po draws a yin-yang symbol with his chi. ''You guys got your individual powers for a reason. Now that's some serious chi power you kids are rockin'. We could easily blow the roof off this place if we don't control it. ''others murmur to one another. Uhh, what? Bao: We… Fan Tong: About that… Nu Hai: We don't know how we got our chi to show up the other night. Jing: We got jack squat in the clue department, sir! Po: That's okay. We'll figure it out together. It's gotta still be in there. You, Fan Tong. You got Red Phoenix, right? Master Red Phoenix was the most courageous Constellation of all. scene flashes into 2D animation. Willing to jump into the middle of the most dangerous battles and— scene flashes back to 3D animation. Fan Tong? Jing: a mace He's probably peeing his pants. Fan Tong: his head out of a tree Correction. Peed. Po: So maybe we've got some work to do. Okay, who's got White Tiger? Jing: Right here! mace scene flashes into 2D animation. Po: White Tiger was an excellent healer, and such a chill guy. His chillness was legendary. Everyone who ever met him was like… Man, that dude's so chill. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. scene splits in half from Jing’s strike and returns to 3D animation. A fly is heard buzzing around. Jing, what are you doing? Jing: Just trying to hurt this fly. It looked at me weird! Po: Chill. fly Moving on. Master Black Tortoise. Bao: What-what! scene cuts to 2D animation. Po: Always put the needs of others above his own. He was the most selfless of all the Four Constellations. One time he even stopped a meteor from hitting the earth… using only his chi. scene fades back to 3D animation. Bao: at a mirror Aw, yeah! I'm the best at being selfless, y'all! Ooh-ah! Ooh-ah! Ooh-ah! Ooh-ah! Nu Hai: Can I go next? I assigned a ton of homework to myself to prepare for our first class. So I know all about Master Blue Dragon. scene slides into 2D animation. Blue Dragon was the leader. Smart, focused, always knew what to do. And he was a crack shot with a bow and arrow. laser gun noises Ha-haa! Got ya! laser gun noises Jing: How come she gets a bow and arrow, and all I do is heal? Lame. I wanna trade with Nu Hai. Bao: You know what? I'd like to upgrade to a cooler power, too. and Bao suddenly wrestle. Fan Tong: I'll take the turtle! I like turtles. into Jing and Bao’s fight Po: No, guys, come on. You can't trade. Bao: Not the face! Po: fight Chi doesn't work that way! scene fades to temples on stilts against the side of a mountain. A wooden board reveals one of the temples’ name – The Most Auspicious Temple of the Heavenward Plum Blossom Serene Moonbeam. Inside, gerbil students and an old bird master are seen. Jindiao: Oh, ah, these old bones. Many blessings, sisters and brothers. We are all connected by the chi of the universe. a dying flower Legend tells that the original Dragon Warrior subsisted on nothing more than the dew from a ginkgo leaf, and the chi of the universe. flower with chi Yes, it may sound far-fetched. But I have been sustaining myself with chi for as long as I can remember. Keeps me young. And— Jade Tusk hiding in the shadows and removes chi from the flower A thousand apologies, sisters and brothers, it seems I'm needed elsewhere. Could someone help me up, please? scene cuts to Jindiao’s shadow moving across empty temple walls. As its posture slowly stands up - uncovering Jindiao’s elderly disguise, he flies towards his secret hideout. Have you lost your mind, Jade Tusk? Showing your face in my monastery! Huifang: Ooh! Drama! Jade Tusk: '''Silence, Huifang! '''Jindiao: We are never to be seen together above-ground. I have had enough of your failure! Jade Tusk: Master, I've located Pious Chan. Huifang: Who's Pious Chan? Jindiao: Can someone please get her out of here? Lure her away with a snack, or something! Jade Tusk: Why do you show her such kindness, Master? Jindiao: Her uncle works for the emperor. Now where can I find Pious Chan? Jade Tusk: In a cave, half-a-day's journey from here. I will bring him to you, Master. Jindiao: No. I should pay a personal visit to our old friend. By the by, what do you think of my winter plumage? I think it’s very slimming. Jade Tusk: You are always divine in my eyes, Master. Jindiao: Right answer. scene cuts to Nu Hai, Bao, and Po walking along the temple. Po covers his eyes as Nu Hai and Bao guide him. Nu Hai: Master Po, wait until you see what we have done in here. It is spiffy! Bao: I can't even believe we're related sometimes. Hai opens a nearby door. Po: eyes Wow! Sweet bodacious bodacity! This place looks awesome! Jing: Dang! We really Kung Fu'd the crud out of this dump. Fan Tong: There sure is a lot less moist garbage than before. Bao: Yeah, if you ignore how bad it smells in here, this place is probably like the Jade Palace. Nu Hai: Po various training mechanisms We've got one of those! And that thing? Ha! Hoo! Hee! Hiya! And—oh—and— Po: chuckles Chill, Nu Hai! Let's take a breath and focus. Not jump ahead of ourselves. Nu Hai: Right. deeply Wow, you're right, I do feel more focused. I love Kung Fu! Fan Tong: Me too! I painted a face on this dummy! His name is Fan Tong Junior. Po: All righty! Let's see what we're working with. scene cuts to Po dancing around a marked diagram of chi stances. The others fail to use the diagram properly. They then fail to use their own training mechanisms properly. Great first week, everybody! You guys are really coming along. high-fives Right here. Give me some paw. Yeah! Right there, yeah! Whoa! I'll do a little research on the Four Cs while you're at school tomorrow. See if there's anything that might help us unlock that Hero Chi. But I think we're on the right track. Nu Hai: We're just regular kids. What if this was all a mistake? Po: There are no accidents! And I'm going to prove it. scene cuts to a candle-lit cave, where an old goat is seen writing on a scroll. As the wind tries to blow away his candles, he looks up and reaches for his cane. Suddenly, as he swipes away one of his candle, Jade Tusk’s army charges towards him. Eventually, he defeats them all. Jade Tusk: The Master will be pleased to see there's still powerful chi running through those old veins, Pious Chan. You are lucky the master needs you alive. Jindiao: Oh, Jade Tusk… must everything be so dramatic with you? Chan: Grand Abbot Jindiao? Your Holiness, who are these monks? I've never seen them at the Temple of the Heavenward Plum Blossom. Jindiao: Master Chan, I require your help. The Hero Chi of the Masters of the Four Constellations has been found. Chan: That's amazing. Jindiao: Uh, one teensy wrinkle. Apparently the chi is being guarded by a fat, ridiculous panda claiming to be the Dragon Master. Chan: I don't understand, Grand Abbot. What do you need from me? Jindiao: So glad you asked. Pious Chan, my dear old friend. I need… your… chi. Jindiao pins down Chan, his wings’ shadow block the light. The candles’ flames go out. The scene cuts to Po and Grandma in the panda village’s library. Grandma: I'm surprised to see you, Master Po. Po: Well, I can't be saving the world all the time, right? Grandma: No, I meant, you don't strike me as much of a reader. Po: Oh! Ouch. Okay. Good feedback. Look, I need to see whatever scrolls you have on the Legend of the Four Constellations. Grandma: All of a sudden, everybody's got Four Constellations fever! she pulls out a few scrolls, Po snatches them. Oh? You're welcome… Don't eat, or make a mess, or do anything weird in here while I'm gone. leaves Po: Pfft! You make sure you don't do anything weird, old timer. Po slips on a scroll and falls, causing items from the floor above to fall down on him. Ow. scene cuts to the four leaving from school. Bao: The universe picked us to be special-er than I already was. I don't see why we still have to go to regular school. Nu Hai: Guys, I hear you, but as your leader… Jing: As our, huh? Bao: Yeah, who decided that? Nu Hai: Uh, the universe? It saw my natural leadership skills and decided I was Blue Dragon. Bao: Leadership skills. Pfft! Like what? Nu Hai: Organized. Excellent speller. Always five minutes early. Willingness to try strange foods. Arithmetic. Need I go on? a messenger goose with a scroll arrives in the village. Messenger: Attention, everyone! I come bearing a message for the Dragon Master. Bandits have overtaken Wu-Ran Village and the local constable requests his help. Nu Hai: We are the Dragon Master's students! I am the leader. Bao: Still up for debate. Nu Hai: We will deliver your message to Master Po. Messenger: Your kindness warms my heart. scroll to Nu Hai Hey, does this cafe have a public bathroom, or do I have to buy something? off Nu Hai: Oh-em-gosh, you guys! This is huge. Fan Tong: I know! Delivering mail! Somebody pinch me. But not too hard! Nu Hai: No… don't you see? We couldn't get our chi to work at the Training Hall. But remember what happened when we fought those warrior monks? Boom! Chi. Jing: That's… not totally dumb. Nu Hai: Like Master Po said. There are no accidents. This has to be the universe pointing us to our destiny! Fan Tong: 'No. No, no, no. No! We should definitely deliver this straight to Master Po. ''scene cuts to the four at Li’s house. '''Li: Oh, I'm sorry, kids. Po's not here right— Nu Hai: Li’s door shut Welp, we tried. Let's go save a town! Bao: Are you forgetting what Master Po said about taking a breath and not getting ahead of yourself? Nu Hai: I bet if we took out those bandits, you'd be famous. Bao: Let's go be heroes, y'all! Woo! scene cuts to Po in the library looking through many scrolls. Po: out a scroll Argh! Come on! he lies down to relax, a scroll from above slowly rolls down on him. Ow! scroll Many have sung the praises of the Masters of the Four Constellations. But few ever mention their humble origin. Grandma opens the library door. Grandma: Huh? What a mess. kicks Po out of the library along with the scroll. The scene cuts to the messenger being touched by panda babies as he waits for Po’s arrival. Messenger: Okay, that's enough. Come on! Okay, that tickles. Hey! Dragon Master! Back already? Po: Huh? Messenger: Yeah, from Wu-Ran village. Hey, your students said they'd give you the message. Po: Message? scene cuts to a group of yaks robbing gerbil villagers. Fan Tong: '''Holy underpants! '''Nu Hai: Guys, it's time to get our chi on and save this town! Halt, evil-doers! Your days of crime are over. Yak Bandits: 'Huh? ''laughs two of the yak bandits are hit by a rock. '''Jing: Come on! You want a piece of me? yak bandits angrily walk towards the four. Nu Hai: Okay, heat of battle! Ready to go! Here comes the chi! four extend their palms towards the yak bandits, but they panic as nothing happens. Any minute now. Fan Tong: Your aggressive grunting does not seem to be slowing them down. Nu Hai: Okay, we might have gotten ahead of ourselves here. Uh, new plan. What would Master Po do? Okay, everybody split up! No, no, no, stay together! Jing: What's the ding-dang plan, leader? Nu Hai: Come on, Nu Hai. Think! You got this! Think! Come on! her eyes glow blue and her dragon spirit appears to dive behind one of the villagers’ homes. Into that alley! chase ensues. Eventually, the four stops a few of the bandits through a small corridor. Yeah! the four are about to escape, a yak bandit appears from the exit. Yak Bandit #1: Hello, hello. Jing and Bao What have we here? Hai suddenly charges towards the bandit. Fan Tong: 'Wait! Nu Hai! ''bandit kicks away Nu Hai. Fan Tong then charges forwards, but faints after the bandit roars at him. 'Nu Hai: '''Think, come on! Come on, Nu Hai. Think! You got this! ''Po’s voice '''Po: Just take a breath. Focus. Nu Hai takes a breath, her dragon spirit empowers her fist. She sends the bandit flying towards a wall. Po: Woah! That was so cool! Fan Tong: Oh, Master Po's here? I'm just gonna go ahead and… again Po: What the heck are you guys doing out here? yak bandits Hold that thought. them all Where was I? Oh, right. You had one week of Kung Fu training! You're not ready for this! You could've gotten hurt! Nu Hai: Don't be mad at them. This was my idea. Po: Well, I'd, like, be way madder if this wasn't so awesome! And you hit that dude like, blaow! And taking the heat for your mistake? That's legit leader skills right there. Tong wakes up. How did you do that chi thing? Nu Hai: I just stopped and took a breath. Like you taught me. Po: Awesome! I taught you that! at gerbil villagers I totally taught her that! Now we just gotta figure out how to get the rest of your guys' Hero Chi activated. But clearly I'm an excellent teacher, and you guys are excellent students. Chiggaty-check this out. Did a little research-a-rooney. Turns out the Four Constellations didn't start out as masters of chi either. They were farmers and shopkeepers. Humble origins. And they found the greatness inside of themselves. Just like we're gonna do. Together. We should have nothin' to worry about. scene fades to one of Jade Tusk’s soldiers carrying a weakened Chan out of his cave. Jade Tusk: You look well, Master. Jindiao: Hmm. Yes, I do, don't I? Our old friend Pious Chan's chi did not disappoint. I feel more like my old self already. stretches out his wings to reveal a dragon tattoo across them. of transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Paws of Destiny transcripts Category:POD Season 1 transcripts